Spooky
by Dixxy
Summary: Raven wakes up late in the day in a silent Tower. She thinks her friends have left, leaving her all alone in the building. But in fact... Advice : read this story very LATE at night, ALONE, in a completely DARK room, if possible when there's a DOWNPOUR outside and WIND's howling at your window... Dedicated to all horror fans. Sweet... nightmares, everybody ! N'JOY !


**SPOOKY**

**Hello hello, dear readers !**

**As I usually do, I'll be making a bunch of babbling before actually starting this story, so for those of ya who are impatient and want the real stuff at once, just skip the bold part and lay yr eyes directly on the normal section. For the other ones, who agree to read even this foreword : THANXXXX !**

**Ok, I wanted to start this new fic' earlier, i.e. right after finishing my first sTTory "8" on June 23****rd****, but ya know like me how unpredictable life can be, eh… so I'm beginning only today, July 8****th****, and hopefully I'll have it wrapped up in a few days !**

**So, being naturally fond of change, innovation, difference as well as originality and creativity (and of course imagination), I decided that I should try my hand at something brand new, which I've never done up to now.**

**I made up my mind to a double change : both in topic AND in form. **

**The unprecedented topic will deal with… horror ! I used to watch horror movies wz my bro' as a teenager, like the Freddy series and such, and although I didn't became a huge fan of horror (contrary to my brother), I must say that horror is pretty cool. Even those duds, with scarce financial means were funny watching. So I thought : **_**Hey, Dude, why wouldn't ya try an horrific story**_** ? And so, here it is.**

**The unprecedented form will be… a one-shot ! I have what people call the "Russian writer syndrom", that is : a pretty prolific writing, with long, long chapters ! My longest TT chapter was over 12'000 words, so… And suddenly, quite unexpectedly, there I decide to go for a simple one-shot. It sure enough will be strange writing that little. But I wanted to make an attempt at single-chapter story. And so, here it is (bis).**

**And as with "8", the main protagonist will be Rae, my fav' character, who gave us so many thrilling episodes to enjoy : THE END, THE PROPHECY, BIRTHMARK (I nicknamed these 3 episodes "The Rae Connection"), SPELLBOUND, NEVERMORE, HIDE AND SEEK, FEAR ITSELF, THE BEAST WITHIN… All smashing stuff ! Thanxxx Rae for being such an amazing character ! And naturally, Big Up to all TT fans outta here (especially Rae's fans) !**

**Thanxxxx B4hand to all those who will read, review, favorite (needless actually put a story alert for this one, since it's just a one-shot…) this new fiction ! I'm grateful to ya all in anticipation !**

**Oh, and one last thing : thanxxxx to ya guys for being merciful to me as regards grammar, syntax, glossary use and basically everything related to English sentence construction : ya see, Folks, unlike ya, I'm not a native English speaker, as my mother tongue is… French ! So yeah, I know I'll be making mistakes, and probably use some words in a context where a native would use more correct terms, but I'd appreciate if ya didn't point out each error and rather focused yr feedbacks on the story itself, its themes, its intrinsic quality, the character's reactions and words, the events taking place and so on. I thank ya for yr efforts accordingly.**

**And now, as I always say it when I'm starting the story for good : **

**N'JOY !**

"AAAAAAAHHHHH !"

Raven sat up straight in her violet bed, pupils dilated, breathing heavily, a thin layer of sweat on her forehead giving away her fear.

Somewhere in the darkness of her gothic room, something exploded, and the sound of the fragments hitting the floor ensued.

The empath took a look around as she tried to settle her uneven breath, her anguished eyes searching the black mass around her.

Nothing was there.

Of course.

It was just a bad dream, after all, nothing more. So why would there be some threatening being lurking in her room ?

She lied down again and tried to get back to sleep, but it was difficult. She had a premonition. A bad one, as was mostly the case with the young sorceress. Something dreadful would happen soon, but what ? When ?

She was sweating profusely, keeping her eyes shut tightly and wincing in the dark.

Why did she never have _good_ premonitions ?

_Nightmares… deceiving the minds… controlling the bodies… nightmares… perversely taking over your intimate realm… seizing control sneakily… nightmares… unexpectedly taking advantage of your powerless self… nightmares…_

The sorceress woke up slowly, the second time.

A diffuse headache hurt the back of her skull.

She put her hands on both sides of her encephalon and chanted a spell in a whisper.

Her hands glowed yellow for a long while.

Then the gleam vanished just as it had appeared and she put her arms back down.

The pain had disappeared

_It helps being a magician and having healing powers…_

She smiled to herself as she thought that.

Then she took a look at the landscape.

It was pouring endlessly now, and the regular rumble of the thunder rolled through the menacing sky.

The grey teen sighed and got up, grabbed her cloak and glanced at the archaic stone clock adorned on the side with grimacing demons.

Four p.m.

Her eyes widened.

_Have I really slept __**that**__ long ? How come ? I never oversleep ! What happened ?_

She remained lost in thought for minutes.

Was it just an accident ?

Or had someone put a spell on her ?

But then again, **she** was the sorceress, so it was **her** who was supposed to put spells on others, and not the other way round…!

The violet-haired teenager finally discarded that pointless wondering and decided it was time for a good mug of herbal tea.

Soon enough, she was walking in the corridors of Titans Tower, heading for the kitchen, stifling a yawn.

But as she advanced, she felt a curious feeling take over.

There was something wrong here.

Well, not exactly wrong…

… more like…

… unusual !

Yes, unusual, that was the actual word to depict that extraordinary situation.

There definitely was something unusual in the Tower.

The absence of noise.

It was infrequently _that_ quiet in here. Without even a single distant sound : a shrill from Starfire, a "Booya !" from Cyborg or a random scream from Beast Boy.

Raven hadn't heard anything at all as she progressed along the corridor.

Yes, that was really _**rare**_.

She frowned.

_What is making them so calm today ?_

Or could they be talking business, elaborating some plan or checking criminal data ? Such activities, being serious ones, implied focus, concentration, and therefore excluded any emotional outbursts.

That made sense, yes.

But on second thought…

Why would her friends be involved in crime investigation without her ?

Sure, she had been sleeping most of the day, so perhaps they didn't want to wake her up and decided to just let her sleep, going on with the serious stuff on their side.

That would explain it.

Yet she wasn't convinced.

There was a small voice at the back of her head that whispered to her common sense, insisting that this silence was abnormal.

She finally arrived in front of the large door leading to the lounge, or what they would call "the common room", and came to a halt, pricking up her ears.

Still not a single noise.

Only silence.

That unfamiliar silence which made her uneasy to some point.

But while it may have been understandable that she wouldn't have caught sounds from a distance, i.e. from the other side of the Tower, where her room was located, it was on the contrary peculiar that she couldn't get any single sound from behind that door, knowing that she was **right in front** of the room ! She couldn't miss a noise, being so close.

And yet…

…yet…

…still that lingering silence, that wrapped the whole building in its mysterious embrace.

She wasn't actually _worried_, no, but she had to admit she felt… a tad uneasy, yes.

There was only one way to find out what made them so silent.

The door opened as she stepped forward and entered the common room.

It was dark in there, partly because dusk was slowly settling in, partly because the sky was overcast with black clouds… but mainly because there was no light on !

She stopped near the couch.

They simply weren't there.

_They probably left the Tower to run some errands in town…_

So she was all alone in the Tower.

An intuition made her focus her empathic senses.

And once this was done… her eyes grew wider !

She could feel all their presences in the T-shaped building !

None of them had left.

But where were they then ?

She turned around to go to the kitchen. Her mouth was pretty dry now, and she badly needed to drink something. Actually, some herbal tea would do her the most good.

Raven suddenly started, as she was about to enter the kitchen.

There was a mass on the kitchen floor, something that was apparently hunched up there, a short distance from her.

The Dark Titan groped for the light switch and swallowed, a black aura appearing around her right hand while the left one activated the switch.

It was a body, huddled up against one of the cupboards, legs put up and arms wrapped around them, head resting in the "nest" of the arms, face down.

Robin.

A thick sigh of relief left Rae'e mouth as she felt tension briskly leaving her body in alert.

It was just her leader. No enemy crouching in the darkness and waiting for the right moment to leap at her and close its jaw around her throat. Just her friend.

The black power left her right hand, which came back down by her flank, and she smiled at the sleepy figure.

"You scared the living daylight out of me, Rob' !" she said, loud enough for him to hear her and wake up.

Yet he didn't stir.

_Someone has had a short night…_ she thought, her smile growing slightly bigger.

"It's time to wake up, Robin !" she said louder, somewhat wondering how he could be still sleeping at almost 5 p.m. But then again, hadn't she been herself oversleeping and had came out of Morpheus's arms only short ago ?

It was the second Titan caught sleeping that far in the day…

_Could someone really have cast a sleeping spell on us all ?_

Given the circumstances – already two Titans found slumbering until late in the afternoon -, it was not far-fetched. Actually pretty likely.

Raven, still smiling, raised her right arm and stretched it in direction of the Boy Wonder.

Black surrounded first her hand, second his head, which she forced up with her power.

"Come on, sleepyhead" she said playfully, for once leaving her monotone as she saw his head come up slowly "it's time to wa-"

She felt her heart miss a beat.

Her eyes widened as far as they could.

Her breath stopped inside her throat.

_NO !_

Where Robin's face should have been, there now was a cavity ! A cavity in which she could clearly see the blood, the muscles, the bones, everything that was under the boy's skin.

It was as if some creature had dug its claws in Robin's face and pulled out his face, leaving just a hole filled with blood, bones jutting out from the flesh and muscles ripped, limply dangling .

Raven didn't scream, but her mouth remained agape in horror.

All cutlery and utensils left drying in the drainboard suddenly got encased in black, then left their spot and sprang out in all directions, plates and mugs breaking against the walls or the floor tiles.

The empath was breathing fast, heart racing madly, sweat forming on her forehead, pupils as small as possible.

In addition to the shock, there was the difficulty to believe it, and once she would accept the dreadful reality, the wondering about the identity of the one who did it.

After a long while, during which she stared helplessly at the black mass of the hair on the hanging head, she suddenly felt tears slowly pour down her cheeks. Her throat naturally hurt terribly, and so did her heart.

_Robin ! Oh, Robin… My friend… I… I'm so sad… so terribly sad… You were such a great friend, and leader too… Oh my God… This is… This is just…_

But of course, she couldn't find the right words.

There were no words.

Language can express a lot… but not everything.

The Dark Titan remained there, despondent, for long, long minutes, not trying to hold back her sobbing.

For a moment, she was lost. Absolutely, completely lost. She never thought she would have to face such a brutal situation, so unexpected… so horrible…

But eventually, she pulled herself together.

Because she had to.

No matter the ordeal.

No matter the horror.

Raven cast a last sad look at Robin's corpse and turned to rapidly leave the common room.

She had to find the others and tell them what had occurred.

Tell them what tragedy had struck the team.

Focusing her magical sense, she felt others' energies within the T-shaped building, somewhere.

Walking on, she pondered on her friends' locations. And came up with an intuition about the training room.

She soon got there and, pushing the door of the training room, peered inside.

The room was dimly lit and quiet.

Silence ruled the place.

She frowned at the lack of light.

_What is that half-light ? Did some neons expire ?_

It could be.

But it wasn't absolutely certain.

The whole deserted and half-lit room looked like…

…like some kind of trap, actually.

Raven decided to step in and advanced slowly, cautiously, remaining on her guard, black energy already around her right hand.

And that's when she saw her.

That cascade of red hair was recognizable among all.

It could belong only to one person : the happy-go-lucky Tamaranean inspiring joy to their team.

Feeling reassured, now that she had spotted her teammate and friend, Raven walked forward at a more confident pace.

The alien was sitting crisscross applesauce, her back to her. Her face was therefore turned to the wall, where there was nothing to look at… which was surprising. But given her position, she was clearly meditating, like she used to with Raven, and when one is eyes shut, in a trance, they can as well be facing a wall, as they don't need to _see_.

"Starfire ?" asked Rae once she was right behind her.

The red-haired girl didn't even stir.

_Gosh, I didn't suspect Starfire could get in such a deep trance, that it would prevent her from hearing my voice ! She really improved a lot in meditation !_

"Starfire ?" the Azarathian called louder.

Still no movement.

Was she really that deep in the Spirit World ? It just seemed unbelievable that she would have learned to master meditation at such a level in so little time.

The sorceress frowned and stretched her arm out to the motionless body.

She shook Star's shoulder lightly, from behind, then removed it as she spoke again.

"Starfire, I have something terrib-"

She stopped talking as she saw the alien's body fall limply before her.

That's when she saw it… and her eyes went wide, as her heart briskly contracted in her chest !

The abdomen of her friend had been dug in, all organs now falling through the opening – liver, intestines, stomach, pancreas – while blood poured all around like water overflowing from a fountain.

But there was even creepier : in the large cavity once containing those now fallen organs was swarming an impressive quantity of white worms, which wriggled endlessly in the flesh, trying to find a way out.

It was too much for Raven : her powers, being violently unleashed, created a large black wave that knocked over most of the training apparatus, and bending down, she swiftly barfed in a deafening scream of sheer disgust, the little content of her stomach being puked out right in front of her feet.

Suddenly way weak, the grey teen could no longer stand and therefore collapsed heavily to the sullied floor, remaining on all fours, arms supporting her whole body, breathing faster and thicker now.

She panted for long, long seconds, and even disgorged once again, shaking terribly, her eyes tightly shut.

_NO… NO… Robin… Starfire… NO… It's not true… I can't believe it… Please no… It's a nightmare and I will wake up… I __**have**__ to wake up… _

But when she opened her eyes, there still was vomit below her, and when she turned her face, she could still see the disemboweled cadaver close to her… much too close…

Raven slowly got up, trying hard to resist the will to stare at her friend's carcass, as she feared it would trigger another spewing.

She spat several times and wiped her lips, grimacing at the stench in her mouth. But that was nothing compared to the shock she had felt and to the despair she was now experiencing.

Two of her best friends were dead.

Killed… by who ? And when ?

Rae shivered once again, a great shiver that shook her whole body pretty violently.

She felt awfully sad. Awfully distressed. And still shocked by those two demises.

_My friends… what happened… who did this…?_

The last question lingered in her mind. And suddenly, she felt a wave of anger start to rise inside her.

Someone had murdered two of her friends, and that someone had to pay for this.

The Goth felt herself torn between desolation and anger, between grieving and avenging.

But she knew she couldn't let these ignominious slayings unpunished. The culprit had to be chastised in the most terrible way : not killed… but certainly tortured !

Oh yes, she wouldn't leave this unavenged ! Definitely not !

She slowly walked away and, turning around one more time, caught sight of the corpus of her once upbeat friend for the last time ever.

Once in the corridor, she wondered where to go now.

And it suddenly dawned on her that the murderer might still be around… and try to kill either her, or her two remaining friends !

The empath started to walk rapidly in the corridor, asking herself where Cyborg and Beast Boy could be… and if they were still alive at this time !

A noise in the hallway, behind her.

She suddenly turned around, her heart slamming hard against the ribcage, and cast a flow of dark energy forward.

But there apparently was nobody there.

Another noise, different, in her back.

She turned around again and repeated the same action.

But as far as she could see, the corridor was desert.

She realized she was sweating profusely, and swallowed with difficulty.

_Am I imagining things ? Or is it a really stealth enemy ? Am I turning mad or is there really someone here ? Someone… or some__**thing**__ ?_

Raven resumed her rapid walk, but it soon turned into a race.

She thought she heard something crack a little ahead, behind the curve. As if a wall had started to break… or as if something had opened a breach in it and was slowly sneaking through it… to head in her direction !

Feeling panic overwhelm her, she briskly turned her head to the left and spotted the staircase.

Wasting no time, she hurried over there, while a second loud crack echoed behind her… as if the monster producing that noise had managed to come out through the breach and was on her heels !

Panting like hell, she hurtled down the stairwell as fast as she could, and felt her heart almost hurt when she thought she heard a door bang far above her… perhaps the one she went through before reaching the staircase !

She almost lost sense of time, and had the impression that her lungs were on fire as she finally reached the basement.

The grey girl stopped to catch her breath, bent down, hands on her knees, hoping that no other threatening noise would force her to flee again, because in her condition, it really would be tiresome to start running again.

After a moment spent trying to steady her mad breath, and listening carefully as well, she got back up and was relieved not to have heard anymore menacing sounds. But that didn't mean that there wasn't some enemy hiding close, waiting for her to lose her focus to better attack her from behind.

Rae looked to the right and noticed she was right beside the garage. Perhaps…?

She ran to open the door and felt a weight lift off her chest at what she saw.

Cyborg was there !

He was by the T-car, whose hood was up, and leaning in the direction opposite to hers.

She could see his legs positioned parallel and his abdomen bent towards the motor. He was obviously fixing something, and seemed at the moment pretty concentrated on a specific problem, as he didn't move. He was probably examining something under a torch's light.

Raven advanced, feeling part of her confidence and calm return.

He would help her face the intruder, and avenge their friends' murders.

"Cyborg, it's me, Raven."

He remained inside, under the car's hood, apparently not having heard her, although she had spoken louder than usual.

She continued speaking while advancing in his direction.

"Cyborg, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have to tell-"

The sorceress froze in her tracks and felt a cold wave wrap her.

Her eyes, now widened, remained obstinately fixed on the windshield.

She just couldn't believe what she saw.

Or rather, WHO she saw, there, in the driver's seat, behind the wheel.

Cyborg.

How could he be at the same time bent over the motor and in the car ?

Had he found a way to duplicate himself ?

She felt her temperature sink.

All this was totally abnormal.

"C- Cyborg ?" she hesitantly asked, as she took a few uncertain steps in his direction.

No movement, neither under the car's hood nor in the passenger compartment.

It was then that she noticed that Cy had both his eyes shut.

As if he was asleep.

Or as if he was…

She felt panic rise again within her.

_NO ! Not him as well !_

That's when there was a discreet noise on the left.

The lower part of her friend's body, started to slip backwards, as if legs were giving in.

She watched in anguish as Cyborg's metal mass slowly came out from under the shadows of the hood, as if moved by some invisible hand.

And the last part came out swifter, the whole body falling heavily on the cold floor.

Actually, not the _whole_ body : only half of it. The lower part. Because the upper half was missing. The body had been sliced in two by some mighty force, and blood started to pour from the great cut created between the abdomen and the chest.

Raven, feeling her heart start racing again and her emotions run wild once more, stared in horror at the half-corpse, then her look flew to the passenger compartment.

Her eyes sank to the ground, and it's only then that she noticed there was a pool of blood under the ajar car door.

It told it all : what was behind the wheel wasn't Cyborg, the "entire" Cyborg at least : it was only his upper part, chest and head, that had been put there after being severed from his bottom end, and that had been bleeding from the driver's seat down through the car door and onto the ground.

The realization of another friend's demise struck her hard and freed a mass of black energy.

All the car's windows exploded simultaneously, all tires burst together, the outside rear-view mirrors flew off at the same time, and the hood was torn off in a deafening din.

Concurrently, a serious headache started and added physical torture to the psychological one.

The empath realized the danger and hurried out of the garage, then started upstairs as fast as she could.

Her powers triggered the unavoidable : the car exploded in a hullabaloo, sending pieces flying everywhere in the cold room.

The Azarathian was rushing, taking steps two by two, unable to fly, as her floating ability suddenly seemed cancelled out.

But she suddenly stopped, remembering the danger upstairs. The cracking walls. The one waiting for her somewhere.

She gulped with difficulty, feeling the trickling sweat reach her brows.

Breathing rapidly, heartbeats slamming within, she wiped her forehead and all of a sudden couldn't hold it all inside anymore.

She burst out crying, wailing in despair as she realized that three of her friends were already dead, and that there was a great risk that the fourth one might be as well.

She wept and wept, giving free rein to her sadness, to her distress, to her moral suffering.

Those she cherished, those who had brought so much happiness into her existence, those who had shared so much with her… were now nothing more than cold meat.

She collapsed on the stairs and put her face in her hands, lamenting her disappeared friends and feeling absolute despair wrap her. The headache lingered, making her wince badly. She had tried to make it disappear, moments ago, but her healing powers appeared "obliterated".

The Dark Titan remained prostrate for long minutes, allowing sorrow to take her entirely.

And when she at last stood back up, her face bore the saddest expression ever.

She looked at the door leading to the next story, and hesitated.

The remembrance of the horrible cracks came back in her memory.

But she also thought of Beast Boy, and knew that while there was even the slightest chance for him to be still alive, she would look for him, dearly hoping that at least one of her beloved friends had avoided the slaughter.

Cautiously, she opened the door and peered inside.

The story appeared completely silent.

But Raven knew all too well how menacing silence could paradoxically be. It could actually hide so much, as she had had the horror to experience in the kitchen earlier.

Silence could in fact indicate that a foe was remaining concealed and waited for the right moment to strike by surprise.

She slowly began walking, turning right and stepping into the long corridor leading to the other side of the Tower, grimacing under the headache's pain.

As she walked, she thought she heard a gentle rustle nearby.

It sounded like… yes, like the wind blowing lightly through the now almost empty building.

But where could that wind originate from ?

She felt goosebumps take over on her skin.

The lights abruptly started to flicker and Rae briskly turned around.

Behind her, at the end of the corridor, a first light went out.

Then the next one after did as well.

Then the third one.

The cloaked girl watched, hypnotized, as lights disappeared one by one in the hallway, plunging it gradually into darkness.

And that darkness was approaching now…

The violet-haired teen started to run, feeling the rustle turn into a real blowing, as if the wind had just "picked up".

The cracks returned in the distance… and seemed to grow closer and closer !

Before turning the left corner, Rae cast a quick glance at the hallway and felt panic overwhelm her as she saw the lights go out even more rapidly in her direction !

She raced helplessly in the corridor and soon arrived in the bedrooms' area.

Panting, sweating, the frenzied female swiftly looked to the left and to the right, wondering where to go.

That's when she heard a noise on the right.

A knock somewhere.

The sound recurred.

Then once again.

It wasn't a threatening sound, like the cracks, and that's what partly avoided her to freak out about this new noise.

She suddenly realized that Beast Boy's room was in that direction. Could it be him making that sound ?

Looking behind her, she saw the darkness closing in rapidly, so without further hesitation, she started to the right, half-walking, half-running, her breathlessness not allowing her to fully run again yet.

The blowing of air grew more powerful as she approached BB's room. As if the wind was coming from there.

Finally, she opened her green friend's door and looked around.

The room was dark, but she could nevertheless still see, on the left, that a window was banging again and again onto its edge, moved by the gusts of wind engulfing the room.

It was of course that regular banging she had heard short before.

She switched the light on and started as she saw the green boy across from her.

He was lying in bed, quilt covering him, and obviously sleeping soundly.

_Oh my gosh, he is sleeping as if nothing, having no clue about our friends' deaths ! What a shock for him when he'll hear it ! Poor BB…_

Rae nevertheless had to wake him up, to inform him about their friends' deaths and have him help her to fight the mysterious enemy lurking within the Tower, not far from her.

She shut the door and reached his bed, realizing that he had been sleeping quietly while she was experiencing the worst torments lately.

"Beast Boy, wake up !"

She hadn't screamed but hadn't spoken too discreetly neither. Yet he didn't move. But that didn't surprise Raven : she knew the changeling was a really heavy sleeper, and that barely anything could draw him out of Morpheus's arms.

She definitely had to raise her voice.

"Beast Boy, wake up ! It's me, Raven !" she said aloud.

No reaction.

She used her black energy to have him up : the quilt got encased in a dark envelope and pulled off.

"Beast B-"

She goggled and felt her temperature sink in a flash.

There was no body underneath the quilt !

Just his head, from which some veins were hanging limply, and blood soaking the mattress.

God knows where the rest of his corpse was.

The black magic devastated the room, casting all objects in various directions, slamming them against the walls, the window, the door. It also made the window explode in thousands of shards and the bulb burst.

Her stomach couldn't stand it : she bent down and chucked up in front of her legs, in the darkness of the bedroom.

She kept spitting afterwards, hot tears flowing down her cheeks, and the terrible headache, which still hadn't come to its end, increased again.

To top it off, dizziness caught her in its unwholesome talons when she tried to get up.

She fell flat on her face, and the wet sensation on her face let her know she had ended face first in her vomit.

The empath couldn't stop weeping and moaning. She had lost all of her friends and was now alone… alone in a desert Tower… where an evil creature was looking for her…

Just then, she felt something strange.

The floor seemed to be getting… softer.

In the absence of any light, she had no mean to visually check what was happening.

She once again tried to stand up, but dizziness abruptly increased a lot and sent her back to the soiled floor.

And that's when she understood the nature of the real change : the floor had turned into some sort of viscous substance which trapped her limbs and made her shake them madly to free them.

But to no avail.

The gloppy matter started to slowly swallow her legs.

She screamed and agitated them frantically… in vain.

Her legs soon were down into that newly slimy floor and her abdomen was next.

The door opened very slowly, as if in slow motion.

Outside, only one single neon had "escaped" the general black-out and kept displaying its light in front of the door.

Raven's chest and arms were now sinking downward while she shouted on top of her voice, squirming like crazy in the sticky embrace, and also stared at the open door.

A loud sound started to recur in the hallway, sounding as if a very heavy creature was stepping in direction of BB's room.

Raven's neck was gradually disappearing in the viscous substance, and soon her chin was in contact with the slimy stuff.

The loud clomping continued, and a large shadow materialized on the wall opposite the changeling's room.

Rae was forced to shut her mouth to avoid the unidentified "goo" to flood in, and thus did her mouth disappear in the softened floor.

There was just her nose left to avoid her perishing.

She sniffled rapidly, longing for dear air.

_It's the end ! I'll be dead in seconds ! My friends… I love you all… may your souls be at rest… forever…_

A huge figure gradually appeared in the door frame, making the surroundings shake terribly.

Her nose was caught in and her eyes goggled horribly as she knew it was almost over.

Her eyes goggled at the mysterious monster, which had now turned around to face her… and watch her die in a most atrocious way !

The last thing Raven saw was that indistinct silhouette motionless in the doorframe, relishing her last vital moment.

Then her eyes got sucked in as well and her skull followed short after.

The floor finally returned to its original state, no trace of the Dark Titan left in the Tower…

**And that was my attempt at a horror story.**

**I hope it was good enough to ya all. And not too extreme for ya.**

**As usual, reviews are more than welcome, and I thank beforehand whoever will take the time to read and review, or even simply to read without reviewing. But if ya DID like that fiction, I ****would**** appreciate you leaving a proof of that liking… by leaving a review !**

**Oh, and one last thing B4 I wrap this up for good… something related to events taking place after the end of this story :**

**When Raven woke up, all sweaty and shaky, goggling in the dark, the first thing she did was jump out of her bed, rush out of her room and make sure all her friends were okay. Which naturally they were.**

**Good night, and sweet… nightmares ! ;)**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**:::: Léo ::::**


End file.
